It is known in the art to employ various screw unloaders, which have the disadvantages of high friction and, consequently, also rapid wear and which also damage the material being conveyed. So-called sandwich belts are also known in the art, in which case small size is a requirement imposed on the material that is being transported. Furthermore, there are scraper chain conveyors, in which the materials being transported cause wear of the chains. Sticky materials, on the other hand, tend to adhere to the chains.